


Shh, They'll Hear You

by Vixen13



Series: The SS Seungjirou [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Seung-gil's actions speak louder than words. Turns out, Minami is into that.





	Shh, They'll Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> *sails by on my ship comprised of two crew members* (⌐■_■)

Once hand was braced on the floor to hold his balance, the other hand was steadily pumping his cock. Minami was looked up, eyes glazed, as he squatted over the dildo suction-cupped to the floor. He was riding it like his life depended on it, mouth hanging slighting open. The thin cuff that sat on top of his balls kept them from drawing up to his body. The cock ring at the base of his dick kept him from going soft.

“How bad do you want it?” Seung-gil asked, standing there like the picture of calm as he watching Minami bounce.

Minami could cum like this…eventually. It was a long slow ride on wave after wave of arousal and edging, but he could. He was always so proud of himself when he accomplished it, knowing that he had overcome the odds. Seung-gil would be proud as well for having his orders obeyed.

“So bad. So, so bad,” Minami whimpered.

“Keep going, then.”

Minami bit his lip and moaned, riding the dildo a little faster, his legs burning as much as his gut was. It felt so good. He wanted more. He wanted to cum so hard he saw stars. He sucked in a shaking breath and focused all his attention on the building need inside of him.

_Ding-dong._

Time seemed to pause as Minami’s body froze and his mind skidded to a halt. The doorbell. That was the _doorbell._ He looked up at Seung-gil in a panic, but the damn man was staring back like it didn’t matter. Maybe it didn’t. Maybe it was just the mail service dropping off a package and they would leave soon.

A few quick raps pounded on the door. “Lee! You in there? Open up!” That was Phichit Chulanont’s voice! What the hell?

“Sorry for dropping by earlier than expected.”

Minami’s stomach dropped through the floor. _Yuuri Katsuki._ Why in the seven hells was his childhood crush standing outside the front door while he was naked in the living room riding a dildo?! Minami looked up at Seung-gil in panic only to find the slightest tilt of lips, like a ghost of a sadistic smile.

 _You knew!_ Minami mouthed.

Seung-gil squatted down in front of Minami. “They’re early,” he whispered.

Minami pulled himself off the dildo, trying his best to stifle the hiss. He stood up on wobbly legs, desperately hoping that Phichit wouldn’t be nosy and try to peek through the windows. Before he could run from the room, Seung-gil grabbed his arm and yanked, pulling Minami off balance. The back of his knees hit something and he fell, landing on—

A pile of pillows. He looked around him and realized he’d been dumped into the storage ottoman. It was just long enough to fit Minami’s short height, barely. The blankets stored away for the summer were nowhere to be seen, leaving enough room for Minami height-wise. With a sharp _pop_ to pull it from the hardwood, the dildo was tossed inside between his legs. Before Minami could wrap his mind around what was happening, the lid of the ottoman had dropped down and he was trapped.

Minami gaped into the darkness in shock, his cock still standing at attention, his ass still slick with lube, the warmed dildo pressed against his leg. The sound of the door’s lock being thrown echoed like a gunshot. Minami slapped his hands over his mouth as the door creaked open, letting in Phichit’s excited voice and Yuuri’s apologetic one.

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Whichever god. Pick a god. Don’t let them find me!_

Phichit would _never_ let Minami live it down if he was discovered.

Minami willed his heartbeat to slow down and was too afraid to even breathe for a few seconds, terrified that it would make too much noise. Phichit was the kind of person to just lift the lid of the ottoman and peek inside. Minami clenched his eyes shut and focused on the voices around him, trying to figure out where they were in the room as they exchanged bland greetings and pleasantries.

“Oh, by the way,” Yuuri’s voice came from somewhere near the couch. “Do you know if Minami-kun is in town?”

“Who?” Seung-gil asked.

Phichit scoffed. “You really need to pay more attention to the people you’re in competition with.”

“Why?” was Seung-gil’s only response.

Minami’s eyebrows drew together in annoyance. It wasn’t exactly _out_ that the two of them were a thing, mostly at Minami’s request, but to act like they didn’t know each other was a bit much. Seung-gil had asked if Minami’s desire for privacy was based on lingering feelings over Yuuri. Minami had promised that wasn’t the case and Seung-gil promised that he wasn’t bothered by it.

 _Apparently,_ Seung-gil was a big fat liar and had a jealous streak a mile wide.

“I could have sworn Minami-kun’s instagram tagged him in Korea,” Yuuri said.

“Maybe the little chicken nugget has a different secret lover in Korea,” Phichit said, his voice trailing around the room.

First off, couldn’t he just sit down instead of making Minami’s pulse spike every time a footfall came too close? Second, who the hell was he calling a chicken nugget? Minami had to squash the impulse to pop up out of the ottoman shouting expletives.

“He’s probably here looking for sponsors,” Yuuri gently scolded.

“You’re no fun.” The pout in Phichit’s voice was noticeable. A few seconds later, the ottoman shifted slightly with a muted thump and Minami barely bit off a squeak of alarm. Stupid Phichit had just _sat down_ on top of it. Why couldn’t he sit in a chair like a _normal person_!

Phichit’s fingers drummed against the lid, causing Minami to tremble with nerves. It wasn’t only that there were people around him, inches away from seeing him naked and debauched. No, they would also see his dick at full mast, demanding attention from all who would gaze upon it.

Minami wished that it was just the cock ring making it stay erect. It wasn’t. No, some twisted part of him was excited at the thrill of being almost caught — of doing perverted things in such close proximity to others. His dick was _throbbing_ with arousal, precum leaking from the tip.

The smell of his own musk filled the air in the small space. The hint of lube and sweat swirled around like a sensory reminder of all the fun things such scents usually entailed. His dick twitched, desperate for attention. If he moved, his arm would make a noise against the pillows under him. He’d be caught!

_Damn you, Seung-gil!_

The three of them spoke about the details of some upcoming ice show. Minami could hardly pay attention. His focus flitted in and out, mostly overwhelmed by his body’s base desires. He wanted to touch himself so bad — _everywhere._ His whole body was yearning for attention.

Moving as slow as he possibly could, he let his left hand trail down over his chin and brush along his neck, millimeter by millimeter. Just that small amount of touch had his body flaring to life. It took everything in him not to squirm. The thrill of possibly getting caught and the lack of sight made him all the more sensitive. He was agonizingly aroused.

 _Hurry up and make them leave so you can fuck me,_ Minami tried to telepathically convey to Seung-gil.

The pads of his fingers trailed sluggishly down over his collarbone, sneaking closer and closer to his nipple until finally—

Minami bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise as his thumb brushed over the hardened nub. Phichit shifted his weight, filling the warm space with muffled noise. Minami wondered what kind of a face Phichit would make if he saw Minami like this — wanton and desperate.

Some masochistic impulse had him pinching his nipple and twisting it, imagining Seung-gil’s pleased and sadistic grin. He could practically hear Seung-gil’s whispered instructions rattle through his head. _Pinch harder, hard enough to struggle against the feel of it. Make it difficult to hold in your voice. Let your mind wash away until you don’t care who hears._

Minami’s cock drooled with excitement.

He let go of his nipple, the pain throbbing through his chest and blending with his arousal until it couldn’t be separated. He wanted more. His hand moved over and pinched his other nipple, a little harder, twisting a little further. His back tensed and he worked so hard not to arch it. If he shuffled around too much, he’d make a noise.

“Do you have anything planned after this?” Yuuri’s voice filtered through the haze and Minami almost panicked. He didn’t want Seung-gil to leave! No, no, no. Seung-gil had to stay and fuck Minami stupid after this.

“Like what?” Seung-gil asked.

Minami squeezed his eyes shut and held back a whine of distress with all the willpower he had. What if Seung-gil really did leave? Minami’s hand trailed lower, fingers gently brushing over his quivering stomach. Would he just stay where he was in the box? Just sit there and slowly jerk himself until Seung-gil returned? Once they started playing their games Minami hated cumming without Seung-gil there to watch, but Minami’s arousal was too high to just sit idly by and deny himself.

At long last, fingers brushed his pubic hair, notifying Minami of how close he was to finally being able to wrap his hand around his needy member. It was both an undeniable call and a terrifying eventuality. If he took himself in hand, would be really be able to stop from stroking? Phichit would certainly hear _that._

The true question was, did Minami even care that much anymore?

The ottoman moved and Minami swayed slightly, lips parted behind one hand, eyes dazed as they stared into the darkness around him. Phichit was moving around again, his voice traveling as the exuberant man paced around the room. Minami could care less what was being said. His left hand was carefully wrapping around his neglected cock and squeezing just right. It felt like bliss. His eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure warmed his skin.

Multiple pairs of feet moved around the area. Now was the time for Minami to stay still and silent, but he couldn’t. His hand stroked himself, a languid pull up and down his throbbing dick. It was like a necessity for living. He couldn’t _not_ stroke himself. His tongue flicked out to taste the bits of precum that lingered on his right hand from earlier. _Fuck_ , he was so far gone already.

His mind drifted to the dildo still nestled against his leg. Could he reach down and shove it inside of him? He wanted to be filled so bad. There weren’t a great many scenarios coming to mind that would allow him to move that much without being heard. A whine tried to escape him, but he swallowed it down. Surely he could hold on a little longer.

Plodding footsteps made their way to the door and Minami stroked the tiniest bit faster, the pleasure dripping into his gut flaring through his veins. The others were talking, but the words slipped from his mind before he could comprehend them. Were they leaving? Was Seung-gil joining them? Would Minami sit in his box and suffer until Seung-gil’s return?

The door opened and Minami took advantage of the sound to suck in a deep breath and stoke a little faster. Seconds passed, words were said, and then the door was closing again. Minami strained his ears, hoping to hear Seung-gil walking back into the living room. There was nothing but silence.

Minami was both devastated to know he was left alone and insanely aroused by the idea of staying stored away like Seung-gil’s personal sex toy. His hand picked up the pace, no longer caring about the noise he was making. The hand over his mouth moved down to pinch at his nipples once more, his back arching into the feeling with abandon.

He kept it up, hips jerking into his hand, pleasure pooling in his gut, but still he was nowhere close. He didn’t want to be, really. He wanted to stay like this, drowning in pleasure, musk, and darkness. The slapping sound of his hand filled the space and he murmured Seung-gil’s name into it so that at least a part of the man was there with him.

The lid was abruptly ripped off the ottoman and Minami squinted into the sudden light. His eyes focused on Seung-gil intense face after a long moment — nobody else seemed to be around. Minami whined, his free hand reaching up, face desperate, bits of sweaty hair clinging to his temples.

“Please,” Minami begged. “I need you.”

Seung-gil was not a strong enough man to turn that down. He reached into the box, hauled Minami up, and threw him over one shoulder. Minami let out a loud “eep!” of alarm as the world tilted and he was carted off into the bedroom. He let out another shout as he was tossed onto the bed.

“Ass in the air,” Seung-gil demanded.

Minami scrambled to obey, a pleased little grin pulling at his lips. He loved it when Seung-gil said such filthy things in that stoic tone of his. It was like a secret part of him that only Minami was allowed to bear witness to — only Minami could pull out of the man. It was a rush, to say the least.

Seung-gil wasted no time in crawling up behind Minami, condom on and pants only half off like he was in too much of a rush to care. The situation must have affected Seung-gil more than he let on. That made Minami unreasonably happy.

That first slide of cock inside of him was heavenly. The stretch, the pressure, the spike of pleasure shooting through him, he was drowning in it. He moaned loudly, unabashed. Let the world hear him. It was fine. Seung-gil’s cock belonged to only Minami.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Seung-gil complained.

“Speak for yourself,” Minami choked out as Seung-gil started up a brutal pace. “I thought you had left me in there.”

“I’m not leaving you anywhere.”

Minami’s chest dropped down to the sheets, his face turned to the side to gasp for air. He balled his fists into the sheets as little noises were punched out of him. Pleasure built hot and insistent in him. He needed to cum and he needed to cum _now._

“Please, please, Seung-gil, please!”

One of Seung-gil’s hands reached around and unsnapped the strap above Minami’s balls. They immediately drew up against his body. Then Seung-gil started jerking Minami off in a quick, unrelenting rhythm. A string of encouragements fell from his lips as he climbed the edge faster and faster, his whole body tensing in anticipation.

He came with a series of starbursts dancing along the insides of his eyelids. His cock pumped hard and his body shuddered as ecstacy washed over him. He wasn’t sure how long Seung-gil kept going, but it certainly meant that Minami rode the orgasm for a long while, time shattering and becoming meaningless.

Eventually, he floated back down into his body and noticed his cooling skin, tired muscles, and Seung-gil’s slowly softening cock still buried inside his hole. Little kisses were being dropped down the length of Minami’s spine as they recovered. Minami hummed in pleasure.

Floating in a happy space, Minami let himself being moved around as Seung-gil cleaned them up, undressed, and pulled them under the covers to cuddle. They just shared comfort for a time, enjoying the peace of it after such a long scene. Minami nuzzled his face into Seung-gil’s chest multiple times, drunk giggles getting stuck in his chest.

“You know,” Minami mused. “I was mad at you when you first dropped me in there, but it was kinda hot after a while. Maybe I’m an exhibitionist.”

“I wouldn’t have let them see you.”

“I know.” Minami grinned. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I am _not_ cute in any capacity.”

“That’s what _you_ think. I know better, you see. Like when you— mmph!”

Seung-gil kissed Minami into silence until the subject was officially dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
